


Yes I Can

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [10]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chris and Darren take Daisy camping, but not everything goes as easily as Darren has promised it would.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes I Can

"That's not where it goes, Darren," Chris grumbles as he watches the pile of poles, fabric and Darren in the corner of the campground.

"We'll discuss that one later," Darren winks flirtily, "I know what I'm doing."

"Of course you do," there's resignation in Chris' voice as he turns to the boot of the car to figure out whether to unpack already or wait until Darren's finished with the tent.

Realizing that Darren would likely be a while, Chris slams the boot shut and sighs.

"I'm going over to the playground, Dar," he calls out, "Come get us when you're done? Or when you get hungry."

"You're saying that like I'll get hungry first!" Darren calls out and pouts when Chris just lifts an eyebrow at him over his shoulder.

Chris walks over to the swing set right behind where their allocated spot is and squeezes into one of the seats.

"Dad's not doing too well, is he?"

He looks over to his side where the voice has just come from and chuckles when he sees the unimpressed expression in Daisy's face.

"No, he really isn't," he answers, though neither of them needs the words said, "I'm… almost sure we'll have a place to sleep, though?"

"The car?" Daisy challenges with a smirk.

"Now missy," Chris attempts a stern look but fails because he's overcome with laughter again as they watch Darren struggle just across the lawn, "there's no need for the snark."

"Shouldn't we help him, though?"

"He'll come looking when he decides it's pointless to keep trying," Chris shrugs, "now he'd just tell us both to leave us alone."

"Or he'll get hungry," Daisy deadpans and Chris completely loses it and dissolves into giggles.

They swing for a while, quietly, both lost in their own thoughts and occasional outbursts of chuckling when Darren's attempts to build their tent become comical. After a while, though, Chris grumbles at the abundance of sun and they walk over to the car. Darren immediately waves them off, muttering about how he's doing just fine. Chris puts on some extra sunscreen and grabs his wallet, then offers Daisy a trip to the food stalls, promising to bring something back for Darren too.

It takes up some time, but soon they're both getting bored and Darren's nowhere near done trying when they get back. That changes when he spots the food they picked up and he almost lunges at it, abandoning all attempts to build the tent. Chris is about to fist-pump and lend a helping hand, but Darren stops him.

"I'm fine, babe, I've got this," Darren insists, "Why don't you two go for a swim or something?"

Daisy and Chris both sigh in resignation and fish out the swimsuits from their bags.

"Are you sure?" Chris checks one last time, but Darren waves him off, already back to arguing with the tent poles.

To save Daisy from the choice words that Chris knows are about to start emerging from Darren's mouth, they head off to the nearby lake.

"Pa?" Daisy whispers, her tone shocked, when they walk back to their camping spot, "He's… he's actually built the tent."

"What?" Chris' eyes dart over and his jaw drops, "There's got to be a catch. No way."

"Dad!" Daisy grins, running over to Darren, "You made it!"

"Yeah," Darren smiles, but Chris can see him turning sheepish under the questioning gaze he's thrown, "I may have had a little help, though."

"A little?" Chris can't stop the question slipping from his lips.

"Well…"

"The neighbours?"

Darren nods and his cheeks redden, betraying him. Chris walks closer and surveys the tent with a cautious look, then nods, satisfied, and pecks Darren's cheek.

"At least we have a place to sleep," he laughs, "the backseat isn't the most comfortable spot."

"That's not…" Darren starts but Chris immediately stops him with a kiss.

"Daaaaad! Pa," Daisy groans, peeking out from her half of the two-compartment tent, "Please."

"Fine, fine, we're done," Chris laughs, "it'll be time to turn in soon, since someone took _forever_ to set up."

Darren pouts in response, "this will be a dry spell week, won't it?"

Chris levels him with a glare and rolls his eyes, "I'll keep reminding you that camping was your idea, don't worry."

With a resigned sigh, Darren sets off to grab their bags of the car, slipping past Chris, who can't stop himself from grinning as he whispers into Darren's ear, making sure Daisy doesn't overhear.

"Unless you can be really, _really_ quiet."

The groan that escapes Darren's lips gets drowned out by Chris' laughter.


End file.
